


Can't Go Out Looking Like That

by ClayJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dysphoria, Hickies, M/M, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Ed often feels dysphoric, even when wearing the custom tailored suits Oswald bought him. Oswald can't let Ed go out to dinner looking so uncomfortable.





	Can't Go Out Looking Like That

Sometimes (frequently), Ed felt uncomfortable in his body. Even when dressed to his best, he could be hyper aware of all the little bumps and dips in his body that he disliked. Tonight was one of those nights.

He looked over himself in the mirror, tugging his vest down, fluffing his shirt up, buttoning and unbuttoning and rebuttoning his jacket. The suit was perfect, custom made and elegant to say the least. It wasn’t the suit that he was uncomfortable with, it was his own skin that felt like it was the wrong size.

He sighed heavily and let his hands fall to his sides, simply staring, trying to figure out what little thing he needed to do to feel more comfortable. 

“Are you done?” he heard Oswald call from the other room. He looked over himself one last time, rocking his shoulders back and puffing out his chest with a confident breath before letting it out and deflating, pushing a stressed hand through his hair.

He walked out into the living room, his hands fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket. Oswald was lounged back in a plush chair, looking up at him with a teasing mixture of annoyance and admiration. “I’m done,” he said.

Oswald looked him in the eye and frowned. “You’re lying.”

Ed swallowed hard. 

“We can head out,” he pressed.

Oswald sighed and used his cane to stand, walking over to look up at Ed. “No, not with you looking like that.”

Ed felt his heart drop when he said that. He knew he didn’t look right, but he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with himself. Maybe Oswald could, he had a better eye for things like this.

Oswald hooked his cane on the edge of the table near them and reached up to rest his hands on Ed’s lapels, tugging at them gently. “May I?”

Ed nodded. 

Oswald undid his jacket and pushed it open, letting his hands run along Ed’s upper ribs. 

He shivered at the touch, letting out a soft sigh. Oswald’s touch was nice, even on the places that he was insecure about. 

He undid the vest as well, spreading that open so he could get to the shirt buttons. He undid them slowly, letting his fingers brush against the inches of his skin that he exposed. “How are we supposed to enjoy a night out when you have that sad look on your face?”

Ed breathed heavily, gently pressing into his fingers. “What do you mean?”

Oswald rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned just enough of Ed’s shirt to get to his chest easily. “Come on, Ed. I can tell when you’re feeling dysphoric.”

Ed swallowed hard, pushing down the guilt. “I’m sorry. You know how I get sometimes.”

Oswald nodded as he pushed his shirt open enough to let himself run his fingers over his smooth chest. “I do. You also know I can’t let you go around worrying about such petty things all day,” he told him. His shirt was open enough that he could run his eyes along Ed’s collar bone, trace along the slight dip of his sternum, but not quite enough to see his nipples or the scars that curved below them. 

“I need to make sure you’re presentable when we go out for important events,” he said as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the center of his chest.

Ed breathed in a little, one of his hands raising to stroke through Oswald’s hair to distract himself. He kept quiet, trying to focus on the feeling of having his lover pay attention to him. 

Oswald pressed several kisses along him, tracing along his skin and bones with his mouth before biting down sharply. Ed gasped and tightened his grip in his hair, letting his eyes flutter shut as Oswald sucked on his skin viciously. He worked quickly and roughly, leaving bright and angry red marks scattered across his skin. Ed let out soft moans here and there, his body slowly relaxing into his ministrations. 

When Oswald was satisfied he pulled back to look at all the hickies he had left scattered across him. He looked back up at Ed, enjoying the dazed look on his face. “Now that’s more like it.”

Oswald quickly buttoned his clothes back up for him, pressing none too kindly against some of the bruises to elicit gasps from him. He smiled as he patted his chest once everything was straightened out and back in place. “There. Now we can leave,” he said as he grabbed his cane. 

Ed nodded, his brain mildly foggy with pleasure. His body tingled with appreciation, as opposed to apprehension. He followed Oswald to the door, stopping when the other man turned around to look at him one last time. 

Oswald leaned up and pressed a soft yet commanding kiss against Ed’s lip, smiling at him. “Do you feel better now?”

Ed thought for a moment before nodding slowly. “Slightly.”

Oswald nodded back, reaching out to run a hand along Ed’s cheek. “I’ll do more for you when we get home, but right now we’re running late.”

Ed chuckled and leaned into his hand. “My apologies.” 

Oswald’s little trick had worked on him. While they were out, instead of focusing on all the little ways he was moving wrong or speaking oddly, his attention was drawn to the spots of pain on his chest. He checked in the windows and mirrors several times to see if any of them were peeking out from underneath his collar. Unfortunately, no. Maybe next time he would ask Oswald to do so.


End file.
